


Come Home To Me

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Bad Romance: The Series, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Korn thinks of a fun way to try to get Knock to come home, but nothing ever goes to plan for them.Set during the events of Bad Romance: The Series, But that’s not an option, so it’s under Together With Me.





	Come Home To Me

Korn was sitting at home alone once more. Knock was out with Cho, Tanguy, and Martin like he had been for nearly every day for the past three weeks.

He had tried calling and texting his boyfriend, but hadn’t gotten a reply back. He knew Knock was seeing them, just chose not to reply.

Korn sighed and went into his room, tossing his phone onto the bed before going to take a shower to help himself calm down.

It was in the shower that he got an idea. It made him blush and he cursed at himself for even thinking it, but it stayed in his head regardless.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off, and was brushing his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror when Yiwha’s words rang out in his head. All his warnings about Cho and what she thought was happening between he and Knock. It was too much for him and his mind was made up.

He went back to his bed after rinsing his mouth and laid down with his phone in his hand. He took a few pictures of his muscular torso, his hand trailing down further with each picture. Finally he took one with his hand cupping his semi-erect shaft over the towel.

Korn thought he would just leave it there, figuring that was enough... then he remembered the box of joke gifts Pubet had sent him when he went on tour in America, and his cheeks flushed once more.

He got off the bed and pulled the box out from under it. He sifted through a few things before he grabbed the small container of edible pens.

He picked out the purple one before going to lay back on the bed. Korn took a second to think about whether or not he really wanted to do this, but Knock’s smiling face flashed in his head and he opened his towel.

it was harder than the man would have thought to write “Property Of Knock” on his shaft with the flavored gel, but he managed it. Once done he put the pen aside and took another picture, this one of mostly just his shaft with the name of his boyfriend written on it.

He added all those pictures in a message and sent it to Knock, then sat back and nervously waited for a reply.

 

Knock was swaying at the table, not really dancing to the music since he was so enthralled with his phone, but not standing still either.

He saw that Korn had sent him a message and sighed while clicking it. As soon as he clicked it though, Cho snatched the phone out of his hand.

”You’re always on this thing.”

"Give it back, Cho." Knock laughed, leaning across the table to grab it.

"Not until you take a shot." Cho laughed as well, holding it just out of reach.

He pushed a shot over to knock before grabbing one himself. The two cheersed to each other before taking their shots. Cho was putting the shot glass down when he happened to look at the phone and saw the pictures there. He spat out the liquid immediately, choking on the bit that had worked its way down. He was coughing violently, Martin and Tanguy hurrying over to make sure he was ok.

Martin got there first and looked at him confused before looking down at the phone.

"Shit! Is that thing real?" He asked loudly before he could stop himself, looking at the picture with his mouth hung open.

Tanguy was very confused but looked over Cho's shoulder to see it. He let out a small sigh as he felt a flush go over his body, he may love Cho, but he had to admit that seeing Korn's huge dick like that gave him some kind of feelings.

He was far better at hiding his true feelings though, he had perfected it, so he grabbed the phone from Cho and hit the button to make the screen go dark. He then walked it over to Knock and handed it to him.

"If I were you, I'd go home before he loses his mood." He spoke quietly to the taller male before going over to help wipe Cho up now that he was done coughing.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Knock asked them in complete bewilderment, having absolutely no idea what Korn could have sent him to make them act like that.

He logged back onto his phone, eyes going wide when he saw the last picture front and center. He scrolled through the other pictures as his face went red, which was a surprising feat since most of his blood was rushing downward.

"Shit, Ai Korn." He commented.

Knock then seemed to remember where he was and quickly shoved his phone in his pocket.

"You can never let Korn know you saw that." He told his friends seriously.

The three of them nodded immediately and Knock took another shot while trying not to think about the pictures on his phone. That was easier said than done though, and by the time he had swallowed all of it, his body was begging him to go find his boyfriend.

"I should head home."

"I'll drive you." Cho nodded, putting down his glass. "I'll be back in a little bit." He told Martin and Tanguy before leading Knock out.

 

The drive was mostly in complete silence, Cho only speaking once he had parked in front of Knock and Korn's place.

"I'm honestly surprised you can still walk." He was smirking at Knock who had just unfastened his seat belt.

"Asshole." Knock laughed in return while getting out.

He closed the door behind him before hurrying inside, trying not to make it too obvious that he was rushing. He fumbled with his keys so much it took him a few tries to get the front door unlocked, but once he did, he came in and quickly locked the door after him.

"Korn!" He called out, quickly taking his shoes off while trying to calm his pounding heart.

Korn walked around the corner soon after, holding a towel loosely around his waist while looking at Knock. He walked up to Knock and bit his lip, checking him out blatantly. He let the towel drop from his waist and could feel Knock's eyes go immediately to his still hard cock and the writing on it.

Korn reached his hand down and dragged his index finger through the writing before offering it up to Knock's lips. Knock licked his lips before leaning in to suck the finger into his mouth. He kept his eyes locked onto his boyfriend's as he sucked and licked the grape flavoured gel off of the digit. He pulled off with a soft sigh and slipped down to his knees, still not breaking eye contact.

Korn blushed some at that and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his boyfriend curiously to see what he would do. Usually they just went straight into fucking against every available surface, usually only doing oral when they didn't have time to do more. Tonight they had plenty of time though, so he was curious to see what his boyfriend had in mind.

Knock leaned in and began lapping at the rest of the gel, the action pulling a moan from both men. Once it was gone he stood up and yanked Korn in for a heated kiss.

Hands began moving quickly; unbuttoning, pulling, yanking, pushing all clothing off of Knock. The second he was fully naked, he was picked up and slammed into the wall right next to the front door.

Knock gave a loud moan, tightening his legs around his boyfriend while looking down at him with his pupils blown wide with lust. He often forgot just how strong his boyfriend was, but always loved the reminder. Korn ground up against his boyfriend, kissing him hard and rough. Knock moaned at the friction his cock was getting from rubbing against his boyfriend's muscles, he ground down against Korn's shaft.

He knew they should probably break apart so he could be properly prepped, but neither of them had the patience for that. Instead he reached on top of the shelf next to the door where they kept their keys and grabbed the bottle of lube they kept hidden there.

Yiwha had found more than a few bottles stashed around and always teased them about it but they never stopped them. Usually when they got in the mood it was wherever they were when the mood hit.

He handed the bottle over and Korn quickly covered his shaft with lube before pressing up into Knock. Knock winced and held his shoulders hard, it had been awhile since they had had sex due to all their fighting recently, so it hurt more than he was used to.

"Are you ok, Knock?" Korn asked against his lips, stilling himself once he was all the way in.

He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself since the sensation felt so amazing. His first instinct was to start thrusting, but he knew he needed to wait until his boyfriend said it was ok.

"I'm ok, Korn, just... just give me a minute." Knock told him.

Korn nodded and softly kissed his neck to let him relax so he could get used to it. After a long time, Knock finally began moving on him. Korn moaned louder but made himself stay still in case Knock was just getting used to him.

"You can move, Korn. Please, fuck me." Knock moaned against his neck.

That was all Korn needed to start thrusting. He kissed and bit against his boyfriend's neck happily, letting one hand trail along his body to feel all of the soft skin while his other held on tightly to Knock's waist.

Knock sucked a hickey under Korn's ear, knowing his boyfriend would chastise him for it later but really not caring. He bounced on the hard shaft inside him faster, letting his hands scratch and hold onto his boyfriend's back.

The two moved together at a rough pace against the wall. Neither thought it was going to take very long to get off, it had been quite awhile since they had had sex and the buildup from the pictures greatly helped speed things along.

Knock was scratching at Korn's back, leaning thin lines all over as he bounced on his bvoyfriend's shaft harder and tightened around him. He smirked at the moan Korn gave at that, biting harder under his ear before moving his mouth to make another mark on his neck.

"Two can play at that." Korn smirked, biting hard at his collarbone while thrusting up harder.

He used his hand on Knock's hip to press him against the wall more and leaned on him to help keep him against the wall even more. His other hand tangled in Knock's soft hair to help keep his boyfriend's head on his neck. He knew he would have hickeys the next day that he would have to try to explain, but right now he could not bring himself to care. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, he knew he was also giving Knock hickeys and he really liked knowing that people would be able to see that he was claimed.

"Yes, Korn, yes!" Knock exclaimed.

The next moment he was screaming out for his boyfriend, arching off of the wall with his head falling back against it as he came hard between their strong torsos. That was all it took for Korn to bury his face in Knock's neck once more to stifle his own moan of pleasure as he came inside his boyfriend.

 

It took several minutes for them to pull apart and make their way to the bedroom. They immediately laid in bed and tangled themselves together once more.

"I think I'm going to stay home more nights." Knock commented, placing soft kisses on Korn's chest every so often.

Korn smiled and hugged him closer.

"I love you, Knock."

"I love you too, Korn."


End file.
